


A Night to Remember

by silver_sun



Series: Entries for Kink Last Author Standing [3]
Category: Primeval
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-19
Updated: 2012-05-19
Packaged: 2017-11-05 15:44:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/408162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_sun/pseuds/silver_sun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick Cutter has a spanking kink, and Captain Ryan is willing to indulge it.</p><p>PWP written for Kink-LAS, a kinky last author standing contest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Night to Remember

**Title:** A Night to Remember.   
**Character/Relationships** : Captain Ryan/Nick Cutter  
 **Warnings:** none.  
 **Prompt used:** Spanking. 

 

Following Nick out into the pub and into the car park, Ryan asks, “What's wrong?” 

“It's nothing.” Nick digs his hands into his trouser pockets. 

Ryan puts a hand on his arm. He's sure there has to be a reason why Nick had made some less than convincing excuses about needing to finish writing a report before hurrying out of the pub leaving his drink barely touched. The conversation started by a few of the soldiers attached to the ARC hadn't been that lewd, just a little over enthusiastic when describing some of the things they'd got up to on a stag do to the red-light district in Amsterdam. “We might not have been together long but I know you well enough to know what they said meant something to you.”

“You'll laugh,” Nick says defensively, sounding like he's expecting Ryan to make fun of him.

“I won't,” Ryan reassures him, seeing that this is a big deal for Nick to talk about it with him. “I promise.”

“Spanking,” Nick says, barely loud enough for Ryan to hear. “I like being spanked.”

Ryan smiles an idea forming. It's been a while since he's been with somebody who gets off on being spanked, and the idea of having Nick in that position is very appealing. 

Looking around making sure there's nobody nearby to overhear, Ryan says, “So you'd like me to put you over my knee and spank you then?” His hand leaves Nick's arm to rest on his arse. “You'd feel it the next day, maybe for a couple of days, it depends on how hard you want it.”

He slaps Nick's arse lightly, then says, “Imagine it, sitting there in Lester's briefing tomorrow, unable to keep still, each movement sparking memories of what we've done. We'd be the only people in the room to know why.”

Nick makes an inarticulate noise that's somewhere between surprise and arousal. 

Knowing that what he's saying is having the desired effect Ryan continues. “I think I'd like to fuck you afterwards, have you hard and fast before the hand prints I'm going to leave on your arse have a chance to fade.” He gives Nick's arse another light slap. “Think about it, me inside you while you're still hot and red and sore.”

“Bloody tease,” Nick grumbles, adjusting the front of his trousers.

“I'm not teasing.” Ryan looks at Nick. “So, my place or yours?”

* * *

“You still want to do this?” Ryan asks, once they're in his flat. 

“Of course I do.” Nick hangs up his coat. “I've been damn near thinking of nothing else all the way here.”

“How do you want to play it?” Ryan asks, pulling Nick against him, knowing there a quite a few ways it can go. “Do you like to say no and shout, but don't actually want me to stop, because if you do we need another word to be safe.” He looks at Nick, trying to gauge his mood. “I don't want to hurt you, well not any more than you want me to hurt you.”

“I'm not into that. No will be fine.” Nick looks thoughtful for a moment then says, “Can't say I'm keen on being called boy or treated like a kid either, it just doesn't do anything for me.”

“You're into how it feels then?” Ryan runs his hands over Nick's arse. 

Nick smiles and nods. “You know me too well.” 

Moving through to the bedroom, Ryan and Nick shed clothes as they go, until they are both naked. 

Sitting down on the edge of the bed Ryan pulls Nick across his lap. He’s just about to ask Nick if he’s ready when Nick says, “If you ask me if I’m ready or okay again I might just have to spank you instead.”

“Okay, you asked for it.”

Nick gasps as the first blow lands, his cock already half-hard against Ryan’s thigh.

It doesn't take long to find a rhythm that they're both comfortable with. The heat, weigh and movement of Nick across his lap means that Ryan soon finds he’s hard as well.

The diffuse pink of earlier strikes provide a contrast with the untouched paleness of Nick's thighs and the brighter red of the blow he's just landed.

“You look so good like this,” Ryan says, landing another stinging blow. He can tell Nick's gone past the point where any of this registers as pain or even discomfort, the conflicting signals of pain and pleasure overloading his senses until everything is reduced to an aching need that is only satisfied by another pain-bright blow. 

Knowing that neither of them is probably going to last much longer, and given that he’s promised to fuck Nick, Ryan rolls Nick off his lap and onto the bed. 

Ryan works two lube slick fingers into Nick’s arse, stretching and opening, before he rolls a condom on to his cock, and asks, “Ready?”

Getting up on to hands and knees on the bed, Nick nods his assent. Nick pushes back as Ryan thrusts in, their combined actions leaving Ryan balls deep in his lover in one swift movement. Gripping Nick's hips tightly Ryan sets a fast pace, knowing that neither of them are in the mood to slow things down, not now they are both so close.

Nick comes first, gasping and shaking as Ryan thrusts become erratic as his own climax approaches. With Nick’s movements pulling Ryan over the edge a few moments later.

A little later, lying on his side, Nick chest against his, Ryan places his hands lightly over the fading handprints on Nick's arse. Smiling, Ryan hopes that tonight’s exploration together is just the first of many.


End file.
